El amor es cosa de dos ¿O de tres?
by Sandiip
Summary: Ryan y sharpay encuentran el amor por fin, pero alguien intenta destrozar su amor ¿Quién?... RYPAY FOREVER L


¿Crees que esto es necesario también? – Preguntaba Ryan Evans a su hermana mientras recorría una inmensa tienda.

-Claro que si, toma- Dijo Sharpay mientras le entregaba una prenda rosa.

-Pero Sharp… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya, aquí ya has comprado demasiado- Decía el gemelo de Sharpay mientras miraba de reojo al mostrador.

-Um…Tienes razón, quizás deberíamos ir a otra tienda- Dijo Sharpay mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

Ryan suspiró de cansancio. Llevaba toda la mañana de compras con su hermana y lo único que había hecho era llevar bolsas y bolsas.

-Ry- Dijo Sharpay volviéndose con una camiseta en la mano- Toma esto también y llévalo todo al mostrador.

Ryan obedeció sin decirle nada, sabía que si le llevaba la contraria montaría una escenita allí mismo.

Al salir de la tienda Sharpay miró un callejón que había, donde parecía que al final se escondía una pequeña tienda. Esta se acercó al escaparate y un conjunto de su olor preferido le llamó la atención.

-Ryan, entremos aquí –Dijo mientras empujaba la puerta.

Ryan fue detrás de ella. Esa tienda le daba muy mala espina. No había muchas luces y tampoco mucha ropa, solo un hombre mayor tras una caja registradora con cara de pocos amigos. Ryan tenía previsto todo, se lo diría a Sharpay ¿El qué? Que la amaba, al salir de esa tienda se lo diría, ella sabría la verdad por mucho que se doliese a Ryan.

Como ya he dicho había poca ropa, pero a Sharpay le encantó la que había y fue hacia la caja registradora.

-Perdone –dijo Sharpay dirigiendose al dependiente- ¿Dónde están los probadores?

-Sígame-Dijo el anciano.

Ryan fue detrás, pues ese anciano no le gustaba nada y temía que le hiciera algo a su hermana.

Aquí- dijo el dependiente a Sharpay señalando a una habitación con la puerta cerrada.

Ry, espérame en la puerta sujetándome el resto de la ropa- Dijo Sharpay entrando al probador con el fabuloso conjunto que había visto en el escaparate.

Ryan estaba molesto, Sharpay llevaba 15 minutos ya en el probador. De repente se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte desde dentro y Ryan, pensando que algo malo podría haber pasado, irrumpió en la habitación sin reparo.

Al abrir la puerta sólo vio a Sharpay sentada en el suelo.

-¿Pasó algo, Sharp?-Pregunto Ryan avanzando hasta ella y dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-No, solo se me cayó el perchero encima… ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? – Preguntó Sharpay mientras extendía una mano.

Ryan agarró la mano de Sharpay y tiró de ella hasta que se levantó.

-Ryan- Sharpay chasqueó los dedos frente a él pero no obtuvo ninguna estaba pensando en decírselo…pero estaba confuso, hasta que…

-¡RYAN EVANS!- Gritó Sharpay-¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?

Ryan despertó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza hasta alcanzar los ojos de Sharpay.

-Mira, Sharp, no te quiero ocultar mas esto y…

-¡Ryan, espera y me lo dices fuera! –Le cortó Sharpay un poco molesta y cogiendo un top rosa que estaba tirado al lado de la percha caída.

Ryan cogió a Sharpay de la cintura, tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar…otra vez.

-Ryan, ¿qué haces?-Preguntó la chica un poco asombrada.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Ryan mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pero…Ry…yo… -Ryan no la dejó terminar, antes de que terminara la frase ya estaba besandola apasionadamente. La lengua de Ryan recorrió la boca de Sharpay y ella exploró un nuevo sentimiento hacia su hermano, el amor, pero no el amor de hermanos, lo que Ryan sentía por ella. Sharpay le correspondió el beso y cerró la puerta, que estaba detrás de ella.

Siguieron besándose durante un rato más, hasta que Sharpay se separó de Ryan.

-Ryan… -Dijo Sharpay mientras se colocaba bien el top- no podemos…

-Sí que podemos, el amor no tiene límites,–Dijo mientras se sentaba en un rincón- ¿Te hice sentir mal, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! No seas tonto… pero mejor olvidar esto…

-Perdonen, ¿están bien, señores?-Preguntó una voz desde fuera.

Ambos se quedaron sin respiración.

-Sí, ya salimos-dijo la voz entrecortada Sharpay.

-Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí-Dijo Ryan en voz baja.

Ryan salió de la habitación mientras Sharpay terminaba de vestirse. Al poco rato salió Sharpay y se fueron rá lo único que no se dieron cuenta fue de la pequeña cámara que grababa todo desde una esquina de la habitación.

Cuando los Evans se fueron el dependiente entró en el probador y cogió la cinta.

Descolgó el teléfono y empezó a hablar:

-Sí, ya la tengo, supongo que ahora me pagará ¿no? –Decía insistentemente mientras una voz ronca le daba instrucciones desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué? ¿Más? Pero supongo que se doblará la cantidad de dinero… ¿No?- La voz volvió a hablar desde el otro lado y colgó.

El dependiente, frotándose las manos guardó la cinta en un cajón y susurró:

-Perfecto…


End file.
